Who Needs Love
by I am a tie
Summary: I had sworn revenge and now I was going to get it. I stood over Edward a look of hatred in my eyes. He looked up at me with those damn topaz eyes. How I hated those topaz eyes. He was going to pay for what he had done to me. I was going to prove I was jus
1. Prologue

**A.N **

**This is my first fanfiction, please no Flames constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Here's my story.**

Prologue

I had sworn revenge and now I was going to get it. I stood over Edward a look of hatred in my eyes. He looked up at me with those damn topaz eyes. How I hated those topaz eyes. He was going to pay for what he had done to me. I was going to prove I was just as good as him. I was Isabella Marie Swan, and I was going to kill Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ…_The bell had sounded

"Hello Edward." I said sweetly.

"Hi." He said coldly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Isabella…I need…we need to talk after school." He walked away. I stood there shocked. What did he need to talk about? He could have at least walked me to class. Something wasn't right. I thought as I walked to class alone.

I entered the science class room. Edward wasn't in his usual seat. Where was he? I scanned the class room. I couldn't see him, strange… Science without Edward was boring

After Science I had English with Alice perfect I could ask Alice what was wrong with Edward. I walked into the English class room Alice wasn't there… English without Alice was boring.

Followed by English there was Gym…That explains it's self… Gym was just plain traumatizing. This however was the one class I was glad not to have to share with a Cullen.

I walked into the lunch room; there was not a Cullen in sight…

He wouldn't…would he?

"No" I said to myself. "He wouldn't." I knew he would though. I new he was going to and I now knew what Edward wanted to talk was about.

I threw out my lunch in the nearest trash bin and ran towards my truck. I hopped in and turned on the engine. Carefully pulling out of the parking lot, I headed towards the Cullen's house going as fast as my little truck could. I pulled into their _empty_ drive way. I opened the front door not bothering to knock I already knew exactly what was inside. I was right, on every wall, in every room, on every floor was… _nothing_. It was empty. They had left…again.

I sat down and cried. I cried for what seemed like an eternity.

When I finally got up I was furious. I headed back to my truck. Edward was going to get a piece of my mind when I got home. I sped towards my house. Charlie was still at work, good. I ran upstairs into my room. He was sitting on _my_ bed.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He lifted his head up from the magazine he was reading.

"Isabella." He calmly said.

"They're gone aren't they…?" I wasn't yelling anymore.

"Yes they-"He was cut off.

"YOU PROMMISED" I picked up a vase holding a white rose and threw it at his face. He let it hit him, but it did him no harm.

"Bella I was-" I cut him off again.

"You asked me to marry you!" I was getting desperate. I would say yes if I had to.

"You said no." He made a face as if I had brought up a bad memory.

"No. I…I said I needed more time." I stuttered.

Edward was in front of me in a second. His face so close I could feel it.

"It's for you own good." He said.

"Edwa-" I tried to tell him his efforts were futile that I wasn't going to move on that I couldn't live without him. He had known what I was about to do. He had kissed me to shut me up. I hated when he did that but, I couldn't refuse him. It might be the last time I ever saw him. I kissed him back. I opened my mouth and for the first and possibly last time, he opened his mouth. We kissed, actually properly kissed. It was a kiss filled of longing and pain. Then he pulled away. His eyes were black.

"Good bye Isabella." He gave me a quick kiss good bye then left.

He was gone… forever.

**Hope you like the first chapter review and let me know. If you like it I'll post the next chapter it is written and waiting to be posted.**

**-Tie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2, tell me what you think reviews are always welcome...**

**I don't own Twilight...or New Moon.**

**Have fun...**

* * *

It had been two years since that horrible day. The day Edward had left me. I had left Forks and had quit high school. I was different now; I was a vampire slayer. I was going to slay Edward Cullen. I was independent, I no longer was afraid, and I wasn't going to let a man get in the way, I didn't need love. Love was for suckers who couldn't survive on their own. Love stories were cruel and deceptive. Love stories were full of lies. I Isabella Marie Swan do not need love. I couldn't explain my hatred for vampires I just hated them. I used to want to die because of what a vampire did to me. I suppose this was how I was getting even. I was stronger.

I had lived alone above a store of a guy I didn't know I'd been living here two years and hell I didn't even know his name. Checking the clock, I turned on the radio.

_How much is real so much to question…_

I used to love this song…

_I'm looking at you through the glass don't know how much time has passed and all I know is that it feels like forever and no one ever tells you that forever feels like home sitting all alone inside your head._

But that was when Edward and I…

_And it's the stars that shine for you and it's the stars that lie to you _

_I'm looking at u through the glass oh god it feels like for ever but no one ever tells u that for ever feels like home sitting al along in side your head._

Oh well, things change I turned off the radio and put on a low cut burgundy V-neck sweater and a very short black skirt, I had to go to work. Okay so it wasn't a normal work outfit but I didn't have a normal job.

Being a vampire slayer wasn't easy considering I didn't get paid. I had to keep a side job. I headed down the stairs and out of the shops entrance. I walked down the busy New York street. Shoot! I was late it was 6:00 I was supposed to be there NOW!

_Keep holding on._

'_cause u know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

'_cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you._

A passing car blasted an old Avril Lavign song. As I made my way to work I started humming the song. It was kind of catchy.

I entered through the side entrance to that no one would notice I was late. I took my place at the bar. I worked at a 24h club called "Ella Encanta" It was Spanish for "She Enchants" or something like that. If you ask me that was a stupid name. Who names a club "She Enchants?" I mean really. It was however, pretty good pay I made $50 an hour and if I wasn't busy at night trying to track and slay Cullen. I would sometimes come here and DJ. It was always packed here from 10pm-6am so that was the best time to be in the DJ booth. DJ's got paid $100 an hour so I made a pretty good living.

I started mixing drinks unfortunately at "Ella Encanta". You couldn't just get people drunk oh no, you had to entertain them as well.

I threw the martini shaker up in the air caught it and started shaking it. I then passed the shaker to John the other bartender who did some crazy tricks then drop kicked the shaker back to me I caught it. He then threw me another one and another one so I was juggling martini shakers. I threw one to him and we started juggling them back and forth. I signaled for him to stop he took his shakers and I took mine. We poured the drinks at the same time.

"Here you are". I said passing a martini to a man who was trying to get a good look of my cleavage.

After a few more tricks a little Spanish and a hell of a lot a drinks I was done my shift. I decided that today would be one of the days I DJ'd. I headed up to the booth.

"Chris!" I screamed. Chris turned around.

"Bella!" She screamed. Chris was one of my best friends at the club.

"Hey Chris, do you mind if I take over for a bit?" I asked even though I knew she would say yes.

"Sure, here" Chris handed me the headphones and hoped of the platform.

"Thanks. Go have some fun." I told her. She laughed and headed out to the floor.

I played all the stuff that makes people want to dance. All the stuff that makes your feet start moving, then your legs then before you know what's happening you're out on the dance floor dancing like you're having fun, and why wouldn't you be having fun?

I was just getting to the really cool stuff when Chris came back.

"There's someone here to see you." She said.

"What?" I screamed over the music. She gestured for me to come down. I gave the headphones to Chris.

"There's someone here to see you. They're at the bar." Chris smiled.

"Oh, ok." I headed down to the bar. I looked around. Then I saw him sitting at the bar looking at me, with an open mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...**

**who do you think he is?**

**-tIe**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own twilight...**_

**_All of you who guessed were..._**

**_You'll just have to wait and see..._**

**_-Tie_**

_

* * *

_

_I headed down to the bar. I looked around. Then I saw him sitting at the bar looking at me with an open mouth._

I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. It couldn't be…could it? He walked towards me, a strange look on his face.

"Bella?" He said.

I couldn't speak I was speechless. I thought I was never going to see him again. I had left Forks. I didn't tell anyone where I was going.

"Dad?" I finally said.

"It is you! Oh Bella you don't know how happy I am to see you I've been looking for you since you left. I went to your shop…house…thingy and the guy told me to come here. I've found you!" Charlie gave me a bone crushing hug.

Oh no he'd found me. I was going to have to move again. I was going to have to start all over again.

"Dad…why did you come looking for me?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you it's been to long."

"Why don't we go back to my place?" It was a rhetorical question but he answered anyways.

"Oh ok." He answered. I picked up my check for that days work then we headed back to my place. It was 1:02am when we got there.

"Ch-Dad you must be really tired you probably want a nap."

"Oh yes you're right but… I wanted to spend more time with you-"

"It's ok we can do that tomorrow. Now get some rest you can use my bed." I said. He lay down and fell asleep.

I made sure he was fully asleep before I started packing.

I was going to run. I put everything in my bags.

My whole life fit into three suit cases and a purse that's sort of sad I thought to myself. I called a cab, grabbed my money and put the finishing touches on the note I was writing. I went down stairs to wait for the cab. I put my last weeks rent in the mail box in front of the little store I called home. My cab pulled up, I turned to wave goodbye before hopping into the yellow taxi.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I said as the cab pulled away from the shop.

* * *

**Yes I'm sorry it wasn't Edward...**

**It was her dad...**

**I know that was kinda mean, I couldn't resist.**

**The next chapter is writen and waiting..**

**If you want me to continue then review. Constructive critisism is welcome.**

**Don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

**-Tie**

**P.S who will Bella meet next...**

**that's right she meets someone on her way...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay this is not good some people are saying that they think Bella is crazy for running away from Charlie...**_

**_Bella is not crazy she is just trying to escape her past..._**

**_Charlie was planning on bringing Bella back to Forks, Bella did not want to go to Forks._**

**_Here's the naxt chapter... _**

**_If you want more review and tell me._**

**_Don't own Twilight or New Moon...wish I did..._**

_

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry Charlie."_

**Charlie's P.O.V**

"Bella…" I sat up. "Bellz do you want me to buy us breakfast?" I opened my eyes and looked at the time 10:20am. "Bella?" I got of the bed and stood up. "Isabella it is…" I saw a note.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this to you again. Please don't look for me this time. I left you last time for a reason. I need to move on and forget my past. I'm sorry but Forks brings back painful memories I can't return there. I don't want to go live with Phil and Mom because I would only get in their way. I'm sorry dad._

_Love you always._

_Bella._

"Oh Bella…" The note was written in a hurry. It was messy yet written with care. I grabbed my coat and headed for a Taxi.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had to escape. I had to leave New York. I was at the airport I had yet to book a flight. I had to hurry Charlie was going to be up soon and I needed to leave before he came to get me. I knew he would come looking for me even if I asked him not to. He was my dad that was his job. I looked at the different flight times. Where could I go?

"Bella?" A voice said from behind me. Oh no, Charlie was fast. I looked at my watch. 6:20am. Charlie wouldn't be up yet…would he? I turned around.

"…Mike?" I said.

"It is you do you remember me, from Forks?" said Mike.

"Yeah…" Crap it was Mike.

"Where are you headed?"

Shit where was I headed.

"India."

"India?"

_India?_ What was I thinking, that was going to cost a fortune.

"Indianapolis." That's better. He'll believe that.

"No way that's were I'm headed!"

Shit…there was more then one flight to Indianapolis…right. I looked at the flight times…_wrong._ "Indianapolis 7:15 **only flight**". Mike followed my gaze.

"I suppose we're on the same flight." Mike smiled.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

"I suppose so." Stupid, stupid me I should have stuck with India.

"I'll get us seats together we have a lot of catching up to do, what's your seat number?"

"No it's ok Mike I'll do it. Can you watch my stuff?" I needed to but a ticket first.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure!" I said a little too aggressively. I headed off to the check in. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Stupid Mike!**

**That last line was sarcasm...if you didn't get that...**

**So Bella and mike on a plane this will be interesting...unless hmmmmm can Bella find some way out?**

**Or will she be stuck listening to Mike...**

**Let's see...**

**If anyone has any questions or is confused feel free to ask.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic.**

**-Tie**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bella did it she has a plan..._**

**Mike needs protection...**

**Bella needs coffee...**

**and I need sleep so I will post next chapter another day!**

**My birthday is this friday!!!!**

**Don't own the books..**

_

* * *

_

_Well this was going to be fun._

After buying a seat, checking my bags in and "accidentally" getting seats at opposite ends of the plane. I returned to mike.

"I'm so sorry Mike the flight was packed they didn't have any room left **at all**."

"We can ask someone to move when we get on the plane. What class are you?"

"First, I had my dad book it ahead of time." It had been a huge dent in my wallet but at least I wouldn't be stuck with Newton. I had checked his ticket earlier and made sure I was as far away as possible.

"Oh…"

"What class are you in?" I asked.

"Economy…" Mike said slightly ashamed.

"Oh…" I did my best to look embarrassed

"Well we have lots of time to catch up before we have to board the flight." Mike said eagerly.

"Well actually I have some stuff I need to attend to."

"Oh well I could help." Mike said looking eager.

"Well, it's kind of private stuff."

"Oh okay I understand, your probably meeting Edward, right?"

Those words pierced my heart like a thousand daggers. Did he not know?

"Yeah…I said I'd meet him at the Second Cup."

Newton looked like he's been slapped. So he _had_ known that Edward had left me. He wanted me to break down so he could be my night in shining armor. That bastard!

"You and Edward are…?"

"Yeah we dropped out of school to spend some time traveling together. Maybe you, me and Edward could meet up sometime in Indianapolis?" I tried to smile.

"No, it's okay I don't want to…bother you and Edward."

"No really it's ok if you-"

"I um, have to go and um get some um, condoms um, yeah for me and my um, girlfriend um, yes that's right." Newton turned bright red realizing what he's just said and ran off to the washroom, however in his haste he ran into the women's washroom. As I walked away I could hear the slapping noises coming from the washroom.

Newton left me thinking of Edward, godlike, beautiful, cruel, deceptive, lying, Edward. How I hated him. His stupid face and ugly, disgusting, _topaz_ eyes! Those damn eyes.

"WHO HAS TOPAZ EYES ANYWAYS?!" I screamed, receiving several disapproving looks from several passersby.

I stormed off to get a coffee.

* * *

**Those damn sexy eyes...**

**Next time...**

**Pervy men and other events...**

**hope you liked it :)**

**-Tie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed my story so far...**

**This chapter has...one "bad" word in it...so...just informing you...**

**I have been told that I need to slow down with the up-dating so I will. **

**I had chapters 1-6 mostly writen so that's why they were posted so quickly.**

**I now need to write the other chapters, this may take a while. If you have any ideas let me know.**

**Thank you **

**-Tie**

* * *

I sat at the Starbucks not daring to go to the Second Cup for the fear of Newton "accidentally" running into me.

I looked up at the employee who happened to be looking at my cleavage. Stupid men only liked me for my body.

"I'd like a Latté please!" I said a little louder than necessary.

He smiled and said in what he thought was a sexy voice( I however thought it sounded like a dying animal).

"Is that all?"

Fine if he wasn't going to co-operate.

"No actually…" I said playfully

"What else can I do for you?" He really did sound like a dying animal.

"You could stop staring at my boobs… or…I might decide to castrate you." I glared at him. He blushed a deep crimson.

"Here's your Latté." He said in his normal voice.

"Your normal voice sounds much nicer." I informed him then went to sit down.

I hate men like that stupid perverts.

I sat at the back of the coffee shop. I wasn't taking any chances with Newton. I sipped at my latté.

My thoughts slowly turned back to Edward. Suddenly I heard a growl behind me. No way…could it be. I turned around.

Oh, it was just a dog. Of course it was just a dog, that's what I get for being so stupid. I hadn't thought of Edward in the longest time. Then Charlie appears out of nowhere and then I see that bastard Mike…what next? Someone was out to get me. There was no way all of this is a coincidence.

Now I'm getting paranoid. I was never going to slay Cullen if I kept fantasizing about him! I had to stay focused. I stood up. Kill Cullen. Kill Cullen. Kill Cullen. I continued chanting this as I boarded the plane being careful not to run into Newton. I sat in my seat just in time to hear the tin like voice fill the cabin.

"As this flight is under booked we will be moving all passengers to first class."

One thought passed through my mind at that moment…

_FUCK!_

* * *

**Well, that's chapter five...or six if you count the prologue as a chapter..**

**So I will try and up-date either Friday, or over the weekend...**

**Hey by then I will be one year older, yay!!!!!**

**-Tie**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter:D hope you like it**_

**_Today was my birthday yay me!_**

_

* * *

_

FUCK!

Newton was going to be bumped up to first class… I was going to be stuck with Newton. I need an excuse as to why Edward isn't here… Oh crap…

"Hey, Bella!" Too late.

"Hey, Mike" Think what to say.

"Where's Edward?" He smirked. _Bastard…_

"In the washroom…did you get those condoms?" Mike once again turned a deep crimson.

"I…uh….no-yes I mean…I'm going to go sit over there." He pointed to the farthest end of the first class cabin.

Thank god!

"Okay." I smiled. I was sitting in the back near the washrooms, there is no way Mike would dare look behind him. Let's just hope he didn't need to use the washrooms.

The flight was long and thankfully uneventful. Newton didn't need to pee thankfully. I waited for Newton to leave then waited 'till I thought it was safe to un-board the plane.

Well I was now here and I had no plans…

What the fuck was I going to do? I hadn't thought of this. I walked out of the airport, taxi I need to get a Taxi.

After taking a taxi to a local hotel I decided to go shopping for some new clothes I would donate all my old stuff to Goodwill or something. I walked down the street looking for an interesting shop. I walked into an cute little shop called Clic Klak. I had just walked in when I heard a familiar voice from outside. I looked out the window to see Edward Cullen walking down the street carrying loads and loads of shopping bags. I dropped the T-shirt I was looking at and ran outside. I had forgotten how good looking he was. My memory did not do him justice.

"Edward hurry up!"

"Alice I'm trying, how many bags am I carrying?"

"14 it's not that bad. When I take Jasper shopping he usually ends up carrying around 50 and that's when I'm trying to save my money."

"Poor… Jasper." Edward received a slap on the arm for his cheeky comment.

He really was handsome. His strong masculine jaw, beautiful copper hair...

"Edward hurry up!"

I wonder…if I followed them…

"Did you buy an anvil Alice?"

"No, I did buy a table though…"

"A TABLE?"

I loved Alice…

"Hey let's go in here…"

"Alice, NO!"

"Awwww come on."

I looked up at the sign La Senza.

"Alice this is a lingerie store!"

"No really…I thought it was Future Shop!" Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice please…no!"

Ha! I should just leave him in the clutches of Alice…that was probably worse than anything I would do to him.

"Come on" Alice dragged him into La Senza. I followed closely behind.

"Alice…?" Edward sounded worried. Alice's eyes glazed over.

She must be having a vision. I wonder what-

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

* * *

**If you are interested check out my other story **

**I am so sorry Edward.**

**It's my fave.**

**-Tie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!:)**

_

* * *

"Bella!" Alice screamed._

Shit…

"What, is Bella in danger?" Edward asked.

"No, you are." Alice looked up at Edward.

"What?"

"I don't know why I didn't see this earlier…" Alice was going to ruin everything I had worked for; I took a deep breath and walked over to the section closest to Edward and Alice.

"What, what did you see Alice?" Edward questioned. I turned around.

"Alice?" I said faking innocence.

"Bella?" Edward and Alice chorused.

"Edward!" I smiled sweetly at him. Alice gave me a disapproving look; she had seen what was going to happen.

"Oh, Bella I missed you so much, where have you been I went back to Forks to try and find you but you weren't there. I went to the police department to ask Charlie where you were but they said that he had left shortly after you left. I have missed you so much, I am so sorry Bella please forgive me." Edward hugged me. Kill Cullen. Kill Cullen focus Kill Cullen. Don't hug back. Don't do it focus you are here for one reason only and that is to Kill Cullen.

Edward pulled away.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's just going to take some getting used to." I said.

"Edward can I talk to you….alone?" Alice asked.

"Alice it can wait, Bella's here! You must come back with us and see Carlisle and Esme. They will be so happy to see you. Oh and Jasper and Emmet will be ecstatic that you're here!" More vampires foul creatures of the night. Horrible backstabbing-

"Edward I really need to talk to you!" Alice said tugging at his sleeve like an impatient child.

"I'm sure it could wait." Edward gave Alice a disapproving look. Alice looked at me worriedly.

"Alice it's so good to see you!" I walked over to Alice. "Block your mind." She looked at me quizzically then did so. "I know what you saw, and if you tell him it will defiantly come true." I said this so quickly and so quietly that not even Edward would be able to hear it. I pulled away. Alice's face was a mixture of hurt and shock. She backed away.

"Let's head back to your place." I smiled at Edward. How was I going to do this with Alice tailing me…this was going to take longer than I thought…

"Great let's go." Edward and I headed out of the store being closely followed by Alice. "Bella I will do whatever it takes to make you love me again…I know I hurt you and I am so sorry…I really am… " Edward looked at me waiting for some sort of answer. What did he want me to say? I wasn't going to ever love him again. I had given him my whole heart and he had tossed it aside like a used Kleenex. I had no heart left to love anyone with. I could feel the tears in my eyes, I wasn't going to let them fall. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked up away trying to hide my tears, we were in the middle of a public street I wasn't going to cry and embarrass myself. Edward put his hands on either side of my face… Alice's shopping had been discarded by his feet.

"Bella…" His face moved closer.

"Edward." I looked into his eyes…those horrible topaz eyes looked back at me. How had I ever loved him? Edward's nose was touching my own. I tried to raise my hand to give the damn vampire a sharp slap across the cheek, but I couldn't move my arm. I felt numb. Edward's lips were centimeters away from mine. I had to stop this, it wasn't right. Why wasn't Alice stopping this? I glanced over at Alice her eyes were glazed over, she was having another vision. I looked back at Edward. No! I wouldn't let this happen. I tried to scream, to pull away from his grasp, but I still couldn't move. I felt his lips touch to mine and there was nothing I could do to stop it…

_Flashback_

"_Edwa-" I tried to tell him his efforts were futile that I wasn't going to move on that I couldn't live without him. He had known what I was about to do. He had kissed me to shut me up. I hated when he did that but, I couldn't refuse him. It might be the last time I ever saw him. I kissed him back. I opened my mouth and for the first and possibly last time, he opened his mouth. We kissed, actually properly kissed. It was a kiss filled of longing and pain. Then he pulled away. His eyes were black._

_"Good bye Isabella." He gave me a quick kiss good bye then left._

_He was gone… forever. _

_End Flashback_

It would be the same…He would leave me again. This time there would be nothing left, I would be nothing. He couldn't just keep coming back…I couldn't let him do this to me. I felt the feeling in my arms return. I slowly lifted them to his chest and gave him a sharp push. Our lips separated. I gave him a cold look, his eyes pleaded for me to forgive him. Never! I would never forgive him. He would pay for what he had done; I would make sure of that. I looked over at Alice expecting her to be angry, what I saw on her face scared me; there on her perfect face was a huge smile.

* * *

**Hmmm ...**

**I wonder what Alice saw...**

**Review to find out.**

**-Tie**


	9. Chapter 9

**La la la la la...**

**the magical fairy is here with the gift of...**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

What had Alice seen?

I looked back at Edward. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" He looked away.

I looked back at Alice…She was still smiling…I didn't like it.

"Well come on Bella we have to take you back to our house!" She grabbed my arm and proceeded to tow me down the street. "Come on Edward." Edward picked up the bags and followed closely behind.

"Alice what the hell did you see?"

"I saw you…being happy"

"Okay…anything else?"

Alice giggled letting go of my arm, and ran down the street.

"ALICE!" I screamed after her. I tried to chase after her but even when Alice was running "slowly" I couldn't catch up to her.

"Don't even try." Edward said making me jump. "She's too fast." I continued to run after Alice, Edward "running" by my side.

Look innocent then when we get to the Cullen's house KILL ALICE! Or get her to tell me what the hell she saw!

"I am sorry about back there that was out of line."

"Yeah, whatever."

Alice slowed down I used this to my advantage speeding up until I was running as fast as possible. I caught up to Alice and grabbed her arm.

"Tell me what you saw."

"No I don't think I will…you are a ruthless vampire slayer seeking vengeance on my brother…and I may have just found out how to stop you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need to tell anyone my previous vision…I just have to make sure my latest vision is the one that comes true!" She smiled at me. I glared at her. "This is our car." I looked over her shoulder it was the same as the car Alice had "borrowed" in Voltura. I stifled a laugh.

"I'm driving" Alice declared. "You and Edward can sit in the back."

Edward arrived at the car half a second later.

"Well speak of the devil!" Alice said cheerily.

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"About two hours three at the most…" Alice smiled. I internally groaned two hours in the back seat with Edward, at least Alice would be there as well. How wrong I was. Apparently Alice had installed a divider between the drivers half and the passengers half, for when she had to drive Emmet and Rosalie places.

"I just didn't need to see more than what I have to. I already see what they do most of the time. I don't need to see it…again" Alice had said before getting into the car. I tried to keep myself from turning an unsightly tomato red. However the grin on Edwards face told me I wasn't doing a very good job. We all got into the car.

"We have at least two hours to talk Bella…"

"Don't talk to me!"

"What? Why? I'm sorry for kissing you…"

"Hey I said don't talk to me!" I had to stay focused Kill Cullen. Kill Cullen.

"Bella what are you going to do for three hours other than talk to me?"

I opened my purse and pulled out my mp3, I put on my D.J headphones and cranked up the music…

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

…_feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

…_don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…_

_(Caught in the under tow just caught in the under tow)_

…_every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

_(Caught in the under tow just caught in the under-tow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware by becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like-_

"Bella you can't just tune me out." Edward had removed my headphones.

"Yes I can." I grabbed my headphones from him. The look on his face was priceless he couldn't believe that I had been able to take my headphones from him. I mentally punched myself I needed to be more discreet or he would suspect something…

"Wow since when did you get such good reflexes."

I ignored him placing my headphones back on my head. I decided to listen to a different song.

…_don't worry about one thing don't worry about nothing…she said I'm not gonna let this one go…Nobody's on my side nobody seems to see how much how deep how far these things can be. My eyes are dry and my eyes are dry and… IIII my eyes are dry and… _

_I I I still don't even know you_

_I I still wish that I could hold you._

_I I I sometimes wanna die._

_And every where I go-_

"Bella! Talk to me!" Edward demanded.

"Stop doing that."

He snapped my headphones in two.

"What the hell is your problem."

He threw them out the window.

"Bella your self medicating…"

"I don't fucking care I want my headphones." I slapped him across the face.

"Bella we both know this is bigger than a pair of headphones!"

"Fine, you win what the hell do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I mad? Why am I mad? Why am I mad? WHY AM I FUCKING MAD?"

"Bella calm down…"

"Calm down? CALM DO-"

He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Bella I will let you go when you calm down."

I struggled against his grasp, he was to damn strong. STUPID VAMPIRE!

"Bella I have all the time in the world."

There was no way in hell I was giving up.

* * *

**(Two and a half hours later.)**

The car pulled to a stop.

"We're here- Edward what the hell are you doing to Bella?" Alice asked.

* * *

**I wonder what the Hell Edward is doing to Bella...**

**Reveiw **

**and make the fairy happy...!**

**-Tie**

**Review you want to click the pretty button it's such a pretty button click the button come on you know you wanna!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's really short but that's why I'm working on the next chapter right NOW!...well okay not now...I stoped writing so I could post this chapter...but...you know what I mean...

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)**

What's happening…I can't…everything went black…

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

"Edward let go of her!" Alice pried my hands off Bella.

"Alice it's her own fault, she was screaming like a maniac!"

"How long have you been covering her face?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, two maybe two and a half hours…"

"What?" Alice looked terrified. "When did she stop struggling?"

"A few seconds ago, right after you opened the door…"

"Edward, you're such a moron."

"What?"

"Listen carefully…"

I listened…nothing…I couldn't hear anything…

"I can't here anything."

"Exactly!"

"What…exactly what…"

"We don't have time for this start carrying her inside."

"I don't think she'd like-"

"Edward you had better fucking pick her up right no OR SO HELP ME-"

"Okay…" I picked Bella up cradling her in my arms… she was limp…that's when I realized… "Oh my god…"

"Ahhh so now you get it, hurry we have to get her to Carlisle!"

My Bella…my poor Bella…I couldn't hear anything…That was what Alice wanted me to hear…nothing…Bella, had no… heart beat…no pulse…nothing…

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha!**

**-Tie**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love cliffies!...as long as I'm not reading the story...'cause then that just pisses the hell out of me!

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)**

I ran as fast as I could towards the house…

"Carlisle!...Carlisle!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Everyone ran down stairs…Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"Hurry she doesn't have a heart beat and she's not breathing…" I told Carlisle. He grabbed Bella from my arms and placed her on a table.

"Alice go get my bag, Emmet get a damp cloth, Esme were going to need some light food for when she comes around, Jasper stay here you will need to calm Bella down when she wakes up, Edward you stay to she'll want to see you when she wakes up I assume." Carlisle tuned and began tending to Bella.

"What…can I do?" Rosalie asked. We all turned to look at her…Carlisle was speechless.

"…W-w-well go on everyone get to work…" Carlislle stuttered. We were still all staring at Rosalie. "DO YOU WANT BELLA TO DIE? MOVE NOW!" Everyone ran in different directions. "Rosalie you can be my assistant." She walked over.

"Okay." Rosalie said.

Emmet returned with what looked like 200 towels drenched in water.

"I didn't know how many you needed." He smiled sheepishly.

He was shortly followed by Alice who came with three black bags.

"I didn't know which one you wanted." She stated.

Carlisle looked stunned for a moment.

"Alice go help Esme in the kitchen, Emmet go and get _one_ bowl from the kitchen." They headed off again dropping the previous items on the floor."Rosalie go and get the bags." Rosalie went to do so. "Edward go get the towels." I was there and back in the blink of an eye.

"Here" Rosalie and I said in unison.

Emmet arrived with a single bowl.

"Edward put the towels in the bowl and lightly wring them out and…Jasper go get a towel" Carlisle demanded "…place them on the towel" Jasper ran to the washroom. "…Emmet help Edward."

Jasper returned and carefully placed the towel on the floor. "Jasper help Edward and Emmet 'till we need you here.."

"How long has Bella been unconscious?" Carlisle asked.

"Two minuets!" Alice screamed from the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Carlisle yelled back.

Two minuets…how had it only been two minutes? ...My thoughts wandered back to the car…back to Bella…since when did she get such fast reflexes? … I was pulled put of my daze by a smack to the back of my head…

"Edward come on we're done…you didn't even do one cloth!" Emmet reprimanded.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at Emmet and Jasper, who were glaring evilly at me.

"Shit…Rosalie…we need to get her to a hospital…"

"No…we need to do this here!" I said.

"Edward it has been three minuets she will have brain damage if we don't do something soon…Unless you…"

"What?" I asked. Alice and Esme ran through with a try of cookies.

"That was fast!" Emmet said.

"I said soft food…" Carlisle sighed.

"There's some soft food in the kitchen as well!" Alice smiled.

"Hello! What? Unless I what?" I asked.

"Oh right…sorry unless you bite her…"

Unless…I bite her, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Edward she doesn't have much time left…either bite her…or she dies…it's up to you…" Carlisle said sadly.

* * *

**Will Edward stay true to his word and keep Bella human?...**

**Or will he be selfish ans bite her...find out next time on**

**WHO NEEDS LOVE**

**-Review and I will try and post the next chapter a.s.a.p**

**--TIE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here it is...

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)**

_I had let her die…I had kept my word. I had kept her human._

_I let her die. Bella was…Bella was gone…forever…she would never look at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Never blush at a comment I made. Never kiss me. Never touch my cheek with her silky soft hands. Never forgive me for leaving her. I had let her die. I had let the love of my life die. Bella was never coming back. Even worse than this, was that I had killed her. I had killed my angel, my Bella. I would soon follow her; even if I couldn't be with her…I would not "live" without her. I would try to follow her and hopefully I would go to where she was…but I didn't deserve to see her…I had killed her. I had…I had destroyed her. I had forgotten how fragile my Bella was. I had…I had forgotten that she needed air…how stupid can you get? I was so awful. I didn't deserve to be with Bella… I didn't deserve to see her, to feel her, to love her. _

_I deserved to "die" and never see her again. I was an awful being. I was terrible, I was…_

I hurled my lamp at the door way.

_I was scum, filth…I was the filth beneath the scum. I new I would hurt her. I knew I would…I couldn't just stay away from her! I left her for a reason and now all that pain was for nothing. The thing I had feared the most had happened. I had harmed Bella. I had broken the fragile girl I had given my heart to and I had broken my heart in the process. I had no love left. My heart was with Bella. She had trusted her heart with mine…and I had crushed it. The world seemed drained of its beautiful colours and I had pulled the plug, I had watched those colours drain. The world had lost Bella. I had watched as Bella died. I had watched as Carlisle announced time of death. I hadn't stopped it. Bella was never coming back. It was entirely my fault. I should have just pretended I didn't know her. I should have walked out of that store just as I had entered it: sad and lonely. I just had to take her away and suffocate her! I just had to drain the colour from her cheeks. I just had to take the sparkle from her eyes. I just had to remove the warmth from her body. I had to be greedy. I had to be a monster. I told her I was a monster. I had warned her._

I threw my desk out the window. I gave no attention to the cool air coming from my now broken window.

_It just had to be me. She would have been better of with Newton. She would have been better with **Jacob**. She would have been fine with anyone else…no one would forget her human needs. I had wanted to silence her and I had…I had silenced her forever. I would never hear her complain as Alice dressed her up; as my family bought her expensive gifts that she claimed that she didn't need. I would never hear her laugh. Never see her smile. Never see her cry. Never hear her voice. _

_I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I can't be here anymore. Everything reminded me of her. Everything made me think of…us. Nothing was right without Bella. It was to quiet with out her heart beat, without her breathing…_

I smashed a picture against a wall, the glass shattering I moved to pick up the shards of glass.

_Bella…_

Her smiling face looked up at me from behind the shattered glass.

"I am so sorry Isabella."

"I don't like…that name…"

_All of the above would have been alright…would have been better than reality…Oh, if it were only true.

* * *

So...yes..._

If you reveiw I will up-date sooner.

-TiE


	13. Chapter 13

_**My chapters are short because my father had cursed me with dial-up.**

* * *

All of the above would have been alright…would have been better than reality…Oh, if it were only true._

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Where was I? What am I doing here? I opened an eye.

"I'm so sorry Isabella."

"I don't like…that name…"

Who was this boy? Why is he in my room? ...Was this my room?

"Stay here."

The boy ran out of the room, he was back within the second with two other men…

"Who are you?" I asked frantically.

"Bella calm down." The older man said.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to stand up only to find that my body was in extreme pain.

"Jasper a little help please." The older man said to the other boy.

I suddenly felt serene…

"Bella…" The boy called Jasper tried.

How did they know my name? I tried to get up, this time I was able to sit up.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Bella do you remember anything?" The boy who was sitting in my room asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella…my friends call me-"

"Bella, yes we know…Do you know how old you are?"

"I'm…I'm…" How old am I…I should know the answer to this…I tried to get up once again, this time I was successful. My knees started to buckle…I looked down to see what I was wearing.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"You had a very high fever we had to take them off…" The boy who was in my room said looking away.

"DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed.

"NO, ALICE DID IT!" He said wide eyed. I covered my ears…jeez he was loud.

"Is…Alice…a…girl?" I asked.

There was a light breeze and a pixie like girl was standing in the doorway.

"Yup I am a girl, 100 female."

"Oh…okay…"

"Bella…what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was on my way to school…It was my first day."

"What school were you going to?" Alice said looking worried.

"The only high school in Forks duh." I told her.

"Uh oh…" They all said in unison.

* * *

**Bella has forgotten everything, she doesn't even know who Edward is!!!!!!**

**-Tie**

** review plz if you wanna kno what happens to Bella!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been a while since I've up-dated.

* * *

**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I was given my personal belongings and left alone. According to the doctor, Carlisle they might jog some memories. I was looking through my wallet when my eyes fell upon an old piece of paper. I unfolded the paper it was fragile, obviously opened and closed many times. I looked the paper over, there was something written on it. I brought the paper closer to my eyes. Everything kept going in and out of focus…I wonder why…I tried to concentrate on the paper…no luck my eyes were too unfocused. I placed the paper in my pocket and continued looking through the wallet…I found my ID…that can't be right…

"Alice!" I could here Alice running to my door.

"Yes Bella?"  
"I'm not in high school am I?"

"No…you're not."

"Is this right?" I showed her my ID she nodded. "I look different though…why?" I said trying to examine myself in the mirror. "Why do my eyes keep going in and out of focus, why can I hear everyone's breathing, why can't I hear my heart beat, why don't I have a pulse, why am I able to hear everyone down stairs...the boy who was in my room…is coming up stairs. I can here him…and the older man the….the other one… Alice why are they coming upstairs?...Why am I here…?"

I looked through my purse again trying to find something else of interest. I found a picture of me…I was kissing the boy who had been sitting in my room, I looked happy… "What the hell is this?" I pointed to the picture. Why was I kissing him?...

"That's Edward…and you. I took that picture a few days before…." Alice trailed off.

"Edward?...Edward…the name seems familiar."

"Bella…do you remember me?" Edward had poked his head around the door.

"Edward….Jasper…Alice…Cullen's….the Cullen's"

Edward entered my room and sat beside me.

"That's right…I'm Edward, this is Alice, this is-"

"Craig…no wait…I know this. Carl…Carlos…Carlisle….Carlisle!"

"That's right" Edward had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"Do you remember anything about any of us?" Alice asked.

"No…I'm sorry…" I looked away.

"No need to be sorry Bella, you have plenty of time." Carlisle said walking towards me.

"There's…more…others…" I looked at Carlisle, he nodded.

"Would you like to meet them?" He asked.

"Yes." As soon as the words had left me mouth four more people where at the door.

"As you know this is-"

"Jasper…you were here earlier…"

Jasper nodded and entered the room.

"This is my wife Esme." Carlisle gestured for her to enter the room.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello" I liked Esme. I looked at the two people left standing in the doorway. A boy and a girl…

"This is Emmet." Carlisle pointed to the muscular boy….well actually he was a man.

"Hi" I said.

Emmet gave me huge smile.

"Hey there Bella."

I looked back at the doorway…one left.  
"Hello Rosalie." I said.

Silence filled the room.

Rosalie looked shocked. She blinked.

"Yes…this is Rosalie." Carlisle gave me a strange look.

Rosalie walked in still shocked. She sat down in front of me, and stared. She didn't say a word.

"I remember you." I stared back.

"You…you do?" Rosalie choked.

"You really didn't like me."

Everyone burst out laughing, even Rosalie.

"Why do you think you remember Rosalie?" Carlisle asked still laughing slightly.

"I don't remember everything just…some stuff…like how she didn't seem to like me…she always seemed mad at me and I tried to get her to like me…I was going to…and then…" I stopped, grabbed my purse, everyone was watching me. I shuffled through my purse. I suddenly stopped…

"Oh, my" I said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!**

**hehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehe**

**okay so yeah**

**-TiE**

**P.S rEvIeW! plz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is a little...strange. **

**But I like it so yes...**

**please be sure to read my A/N at the end of the story...**

**TiE**

* * *

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I…the…" I pulled out the piece of paper I had been trying to read earlier.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I…I was going to go talk to Rosalie… after school…but that morning…something happened…I don't remember…but I went to your house at lunch…." I stopped.

_Flashback._

"_No" I said to myself. "He wouldn't." I knew he would though. I new he was going to and I now knew what Edward wanted to talk was about. _

_I threw out my lunch in the nearest trash bin and ran towards my truck. I hopped in and turned on the engine. Carefully pulling out of the parking lot, I headed towards the Cullen's house going as fast as my little truck could. I pulled into their empty drive way. I opened the front door not bothering to knock I already knew exactly what was inside. I was right, on every wall, in every room, on every floor was… nothing. It was empty. They had left…again._

_I sat down and cried. I cried for what seemed like an eternity._

_When I finally got up I was furious. I headed back to my truck. Edward was going to get a piece of my mind when I got home. I sped towards my house. Charlie was still at work, good. I ran upstairs into my room. He was sitting on my bed._

_"EDWARD!" I screamed. He lifted his head up from the magazine he was reading._

_"Isabella." He calmly said._

_"They're gone aren't they…?" I wasn't yelling anymore._

_"Yes they-"He was cut off._

_"YOU PROMMISED" I picked up a vase holding a white rose and threw it at his face. He let it hit him, but it did him no harm._

_"Bella I was-" I cut him off again._

"_You asked me to marry you!" I was getting desperate. I would say yes if I had to._

_"You said no." He made a face as if I had brought up a bad memory._

_"No. I…I said I needed more time." I stuttered._

_Edward was in front of me in a second. His face so close I could feel it._

_"It's for you own good." He said. _

_"Edwa-" I tried to tell him his efforts were futile that I wasn't going to move on that I couldn't live without him. He had known what I was about to do. He had kissed me to shut me up. I hated when he did that but, I couldn't refuse him. It might be the last time I ever saw him. I kissed him back. I opened my mouth and for the first and possibly last time, he opened his mouth. We kissed, actually properly kissed. It was a kiss filled of longing and pain. Then he pulled away. His eyes were black._

_"Good bye Isabella." He gave me a quick kiss good bye then left._

_He was gone… forever. _

_End Flashback._

"Oh…" I said.

"What?" Edward was looking at me. He tried to hug me. I was across the room in a second.

"What the hell…I….how the…how did I get over here….?" I looked at the Cullen's.

"Bella…are you okay…what just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella just remembered some of her past." Alice said.

"How….do you know?" I looked into Alice's liquid gold eyes.

_Flashback._

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

_"Okay let's talk." _

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year-"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. _

_"When you say _we-_"_

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word was separate and distinct._

_End Flashback._

"Make it stop." I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmet said I could hear the worry in his voice.

_Flashback_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella"_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, nut it sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper – that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected.'_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" _

_"As long as that was best for you.," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me – somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you – it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid." _

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_End Flashback_

"Please make it stop…please…it hurts…it hurts." I could feel a familiar clawing felling inside of me.

"Bella?" It was Edward's voice. "What's wrong?"

"The memories….they hurt…"

_Flashback_

_"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger, I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. _

_It all happened very quickly then._

_"No!" Edward roared. _

_He threw himself at me, flinging me across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I laded into a mess of shattered crystal. _

_Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide._

_There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face._

_Emmet grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steal grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me._

_Beyond this shock, there was pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only know did I felt the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrists to the crease inside my elbow._

_Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm – into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires._

_End Flashback._

"Jasper…you…" I couldn't say it.

"Bella what is it?"

"I…my…it…hurts." I looked up in to Edwards worried topaz eyes.

_Flashback_

"_WHO HAS TOPAZ EYES ANYWAYS?!" I screamed, receiving several disapproving looks from several passersby. _

_End Flashback oblivious _

"Why isn't it stopping?" Emmet asked.

"She's remembering her past…all of it…all the good…and the bad." I heard Carlisle's answer.

_Flashback_

_It had been two years since that horrible day. The day Edward had left me. I had left Forks and had quit high school. I was different now; I was a vampire slayer. I was going to slay Edward Cullen. I was independent, I no longer was afraid, and I wasn't going to let a man get in the way, I didn't need love. Love was for suckers who couldn't survive on their own. Love stories were cruel and deceptive. Love stories were full of lies. I Isabella Marie Swan do not need love. I couldn't explain my hatred for vampires I just hated them. I used to want to die because of what a vampire did to me. I suppose this was how I was getting even. _

_End Flashback_

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed.

Silence

"Bella…" Edward's voice was distant.

"I will not let it happen." I whispered.

_Flashback_

_It would be the same…He would leave me again. This time there would be nothing left, I would be nothing. He couldn't just keep coming back…I couldn't let him do this to me. I felt the feeling in my arms return. I slowly lifted them to his chest and gave him a sharp push. Our lips separated. I gave him a cold look, his eyes pleaded for me to forgive him. Never! I would never forgive him. He would pay for what he had done; I would make sure of that. I looked over at Alice expecting her to be angry, what I saw on her face scared me; there on her perfect face was a huge smile._

_End Flashback_

"Edward…please…run…" I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about….Alice?" He looked over at Alice.

_Flashback_

_**Focus…you must concentrate…channel you anger.**_

_**Who did this to you?**_

_Edward Cullen_

_**Who do you hate?**_

_Edward Cullen_

_**Who will you kill?**_

_Edward Cullen_

_End Flashback_

"RUN! I can't stop it…." I put my head in my hands.

"I'm not leaving you Bella." Edwards placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Don't talk to me!"_

_"What? Why? I'm sorry for kissing you…"_

_"Hey I said don't talk to me!" I had to stay focused Kill Cullen. Kill Cullen._

_"Bella what are you going to do for three hours other than talk to me?"_

_I opened my purse and pulled out my mp3, I put on my D.J headphones and cranked up the music…_

_**Tired of being what you want me to be**_

…_**feeling so faithless lost under the surface**_

…_**don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…**_

_**(Caught in the under tow just caught in the under tow)**_

…_**every step that I take is another mistake to you…**_

_**(Caught in the under tow just caught in the under-tow)**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware by becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like-**_

_"Bella you can't just tune me out." Edward had removed my headphones. _

_"Yes I can." I grabbed my headphones from him. The look on his face was priceless he couldn't believe that I had been able to take my headphones from him. I mentally punched myself I needed to be more discreet or he would suspect something…_

_"Wow since when did you get such good reflexes."_

_I ignored him placing my headphones back on my head. I decided to listen to a different song._

…_**don't worry about one thing don't worry about nothing…she said I'm not gonna let this one go…Nobody's on my side nobody seems to see how much how deep how far these things can be. My eyes are dry and my eyes are dry and… IIII my eyes are dry and… **_

_**I I I still don't even know you**_

_**I I still wish that I could hold you.**_

_**I I I sometimes wanna die.**_

_**And every where I go-**_

_"Bella! Talk to me!" Edward demanded._

_"Stop doing that." _

_He snapped my headphones in two._

_"What the hell is your problem?"_

_He threw them out the window._

_"Bella your self medicating…"_

_"I don't fucking care I want my headphones." I slapped him across the face._

_"Bella we both know this is bigger than a pair of headphones!"_

_"Fine, you win what the hell do you want to talk about?"_

_"Why are you so mad?"_

_"Why am I mad? Why am I mad? Why am I mad? WHY AM I FUCKING MAD?"_

_"Bella calm down…"_

_"Calm down? CALM DO-" _

_He clamped his hand over my mouth._

_"Bella I will let you go when you calm down."_

_I struggled against his grasp, he was to damn strong. STUPID VAMPIRE!_

_"Bella I have all the time in the world."_

_There was no way in hell I was giving up._

_End Flashback_

"I can't fight this." I started to stand up. "I can't fight it…" I felt my feet leave the ground. "I can't….I… EDWARD RUN!"

"What the hell is happening?" –Edward.

"I don't know Edward but we need to leave." –Carlisle

"I am not leaving her!" – Edward.

"We have no choice; I've seen what will happen if we're not out of here now we're as good as gone." –Alice

I could feel a strong wind. I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the house anymore. I was outside. There was a huge hole in the roof. I looked down I was about five-hundred feet from the ground. What the hell is going on?

"I can't…do…this…to him."

_Edward Cullen must die…_

"No…I won't let it happen."

_He left you…_

"He loves me!"

_He hates you…_

"No!"

_You're a vampire now…you can get your revenge…you've waited so long…why stop now…remember it…the hatred…the disgust…_

"NO!"

_You hate vampires…look what he did to you…he turned you into one of them._

"He loves me!"

_He never loved you…he used you…_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.

_Go seek your revenge…_

"I…I…"

_You want this…you want to be powerful…you are powerful…_

"I…am…powerful"

_Edward Cullen must DIE!_

"Edward Cullen must die…"

_Now take your revenge…_

* * *

_**Yes so Bella has gone all crazy oh no!**_

**_Sorry I haven't up-dated I've been at my grandmas and still am sigh spending time with the family and my mother telling me that I need a job..._**

**_I don't wanna take the job I wanna have a fun summer!!!!_**

**_oh well...so there is a very important question for you..._**

**_Men, guys,males if any of you are reading this: _Can you name two c****haracteristics** **(personality traits) that your perfect girl would have.**

**_Ladies,girls,females if any of you are reading this: _Can you name two characteristics (personality traits) that your perfect guy would have.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story!**

**-Tie.**

**plz reveiw with your answers.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Now take your revenge…_

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I can't do this to Edward…

I looked down…I was really high up

…how the hell do I get down?

"EDWARD, WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME!" I screamed.

"BELLA, I'M RIGHT HERE!" I heard Edward's reply.

I looked down. There was a dot about the size of a pin head. Edward…

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

It all happened so quickly.

I looked up at Bella….

The wind stopped…

Bella fell…

Bella fell…

I ran towards Bella.

Bella fell…

I ran faster…

Bella fell…

I ran faster…

Bella hit the ground…

"Bella!" I ran to her side.

"She'll be alright." Alice appeared beside me.

"Bella?" I said.

"Fuck that hurt!" Bella replied.

"You did drop about one thousand feet. If you were still human you would be dead." Alice said.

"If I was still human I wouldn't have been up there in the first place." Bella said.

"Good point…can you walk?" I asked.

Bella stood up.

"I think so." Bella smiled.

Bella fell down.

"Maybe not." She said

I picked Bella up.

"It's okay." I said "So what happened up there?"

"I remember you…" She said looking away.

"Oh… is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yes…and No." Bella looked back. "It's good because I no longer think you're a rapist.-"

I dropped Bella.

"You thought I was a rapist?" I looked at Bella.

"Ouch, I'm still sore from that thousand foot drop you know!"

"Oh sorry…"

I picked her up.

"And what was I supposed to think? I woke up in some guys house I don't know who the hell he is, he's watching me sleep and then I find out I'm naked!"

"Oh…yeah it is kind of strange."

"And it's bad because I remember all the hate I had for you."

I dropped Bella again.

"You what?"

"STOP DROPPING ME!"

"You hate me?"

"Yeah…I wanted to kill you _wanted _that's past tense."

"When was this?"

"Since after you left, when you left me I became a vampire slayer."

"A VAMPIRE SLAYER?" I screamed.

"Yes, a vampire slayer." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god!" I stared at Bella, shocked.

"What?"

"You wanted to kill me! You hated me…Bella I'm so sorry what can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Are you crazy I wanted to kill you and your saying that _you're_ sorry?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…well you could pick me up off the ground."

"Right…sorry…you don't still want to kill me...do you?" I said picking Bella up from the ground.

"Don't drop me...again," Bella glanced at my face. "Yes part of me still wants to kill you..that's what that whole air-show was about."

"What do you mean?" I said walking into the house.

"Well it was kind of creepy…part of me was all, Edward Cullen must die! And the other part was all, No I love him!"

"You love me?"

"And hate you." She nodded.

"That does complicate things."

"Yeah… However right now I don't want to kill you."

"Well that's good. So you're in a way suffering from a split personality?"

"You think it's good that I'm suffering from a split personality?" Bella looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"No I meant it's good that right now, you don't want to kill me. Then I said well in a way you're suffering from a split personality.

"Oh...well, I suppose…I think the Edward Cullen must die persona only comes out when I am, either really weak or something like that, or when I'm really mad…or possibly sad."

"So keep you charged and happy and you'll be okay?"

"I think so."

I put Bella down on the couch.

"Okay that's easy enough."

"Yeah…"

"You'll probably feel better in an hour or two…Bella?"

"Yes Edward."

"Are you happy being a vampire?"

"Honestly…I don't know yet."

I nodded.

"I understand."

"I just don't want any crazy powers…that would suck."

"Bella, flying hundreds of feet in the air isn't normal for a vampire."

"…That was my other persona the let's kill Cullen one…maybe only she has crazy whacked out powers…"

"Maybe…"

"You don't have to sit here watching me you know…you are aloud to leave me on my own for a while…"

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind it…"

I had a feeling that meant yes.

"Well alright...you better be in one piece when I get back!"

"Don't worry I will be."

"Alright I'm going for a walk."' I stood up and headed for the door. "Bye."

"Bye" I heard from within the house.

Great now I could go for a walk and digest everything that has happened in the past few days…

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Those ten minuets had to be the hardest ten minuets in the world.

Trying not to kill Edward...my god, the voice in my head was pissing me off.

_I can't believe you just let him walk out that door!_

Well believe it!

_Letting him walk all over you…you're pathetic!_

Hey, I resent that!

_Well it's true…now that he's back are you going to let things go back the way they were? Are you going to let him leave you again? He said he would stay with you last time and did he? No he did not he lied!_

He left me for my own wellbeing.

_Sure that's what he wants you to think…but it's a lie…it's all lies…_

Who are you anyways?

_I'm you…who are you?_

What? Now you're confusing me…

_HE TOOK YOUR SOUL!_

I told him he could have it…

_He doesn't love you._

Yes he does

_He hates you_

No he doesn't

_He left you here all alone with me_

I TOLD HIM TOO!

_No he was going to leave you whether you wanted him to or not._

STOP TALKING!

_You know I'm right… _

NO…you're not…

_He's just going to leave you again…and this time there'll be nothing left…_

Stop talking!

_It's true and you know it…_

**The** **voice started laughing….**

I hate you!

_No you hate yourself!_

I don't hate…

_You see I'm right…_

I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!

_Well I am you so, you hate yourself...Deal with it I'm here to stay, and if you want us to get along you'll kill him._

No!

_Do it…_

You can't make me…

_Watch me!_

**I started to stand up.**

I can't do it, I can't…

_You're going to kill him!_

No…I don't want to!

_Yes you do!_

**The voice was really pissed.**

I don't want to hurt him…

_Not again with the" I love him." crap…_

I'm not sure but I think I do…

_Want me to make you fly through the roof again?_

Stop it…please

_I don't think I will…you need to avenge your death…_

I'm not dead! What the hell are you talking about?

_I'm talking about the death of your soul, Isabella._

I told you I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SOUL!

_Then what about all those years of training…use them combine them with your new found power…_

No.

_Isabella, dear stop kidding yourself Edward is just going to leave and even as a vampire you won't survive it._

I'll make him promise to stay…

_Isabella you know that will do you know good…he'll just break the promise…_

No…I'll make him stay!

_Isabella you know you can't do that…_

Go away! Get out of my head…

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I walked through the door.

"Get out of my head." Bella shook her head furiously. She was curled up in a ball lying on the floor.

"Isabella calm down!" I walked towards her.

"Make it go away….please make it go away."

Bella's eyes turned white. She started to stand up.

"You know he'll leave you…you know it's all a lie…"

"Bella what are you talking about?"

Bella's eyes were topaz.

"Why won't you go away? Please just go away."

"Bella?" I wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay…it's going to be okay."

Her eyes turned white again.

"Kill him…" Bella pushed me away.

"Bella…?"

"Look he's right in front of you just do it…you know you want to."

"Isabella?" I looked at her.

"Look he's trying to help you how sweet."

"Bella…what's happening." I asked.

"You know he's just going to leave again…leave you…all alone…this time it will be worse…you won't be able to dull the pain."

"I won't leave her!" What the hell I was talking to Bella. "I won't leave you!" I corrected.

"Edward face facts I hate you… so I'm going to kill you, it doesn't get simpler than that…"

"Bella I know you're in there somewhere…"

"Bella's been subdued…she can't here you…YES I CAN!" Bella's hands flew over her mouth. "Stupid girl, shut up!"

"What the hell is going on?" Carlisle appeared with the rest of the family.

"She's going all alter ego again…" I responded.

"What I thought we were done with that." Emmet said.

"No…the voice never goes away it just sits there in the back of her head…she's to 'young' to be able to control it…It will take time…lot's of time. Trust me I know." Alice said.

"Stupid Cullen's you think you can stop me? I've trained to long and to hard to let you get in the way." Bella raised a hand.

"HIT THE FLOOR!" Alice screamed. We all dove to the ground.

Bella waved her hand, stuff went flying everywhere. If we hadn't ducked we would all be in pretty bad shape right about now.

"Good job Alice…I wonder what the Cullen's would do with out you?" Bella smiled.

"Bella leave my family out of this, your problem is with me!" I stood up.

"True…" In one swift movement Bella had picked me up and was running through the woods.

* * *

**Meh...**

**I have finished the story there are a few more chapters...but the ending...it just doesn't seem...right...this story is really bugging me and this is one of my least favourite chapters...**

**grrrr...**

**I have avoided posting this chapter for as long as I can...sigh**

**so yes, hope you don't hate me :D**

**-TiE**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry I haven't updated.**

**I have been busy with my personal life which is getting really annoying and I wish it would just go die...**

**Also I really am not likeing this story...it sucks...**

**I have had this chapter done for the longest time, in all honesty it's been done since March ducks as ppl through stuff**

**Ya...sorry and ya...**

**REVEIW AND TELL ME HOW BAD THIS CHAPTER IS!**

**

* * *

**

As reached a clearing she dropped me on the ground. I looked up.

"What exactly do you plan to do to me?" I asked.

"Kill you." She responded simply.

I stood up.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I loved you…!"

"That doesn't make any sense," I said. "If you love me why would you want to kill me?"

"Because you didn't love me back." Her white eyes gave me a look that penetrated my soul. "You left me alone to die!" She walked forward. "You wanted me to suffer you took pride in knowing that I would do anything for you. You where bored with your human toy so you left to go find another one!"

"That's not true!" I screamed.

"Oh, it is and we know it."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Edward, Edward, Edward, your silly little mind games won't work on me. No…I know what you're really like."

"If you're so sure then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Simply because I was answering your question, however now that I'm done…"

I felt myself being forced to the ground.

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

"We have to help him!" Emmet glared.

"Emmet he'll be fine!" I glared back.

"Carlisle tell her we need to help him, tell Alice we need to help Edward!" Rosalie demanded.

"Alice is right. If we go we'll just anger her even further…it would be wise just to stay here for now, Alice will tell us if things take a turn for the worst." Carlisle mused.

"See Carlisle agrees with me!" I said.

"Fine but if anything happens it's on your head Alice." Emmet said walking away.

"Tell me if anything happens." Rosalie said. "I want to help."

**("Bella's" P.O.V)**

I had sworn revenge and now I was going to get it. I stood over Edward a look of hatred in my eyes. He looked up at me with those damn topaz eyes. How I hated those topaz eyes. He was going to pay for what he had done to me. I was going to prove I was just as good as him. I was Isabella Marie Swan, and I was going to kill Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I took a step towards him, a smile on my face. He lay there a determined look on his face.

"What?" I spat.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He smiled at me.

"Your going to die why are you smiling?" I asked.

A gust of wind blew my hair across my face clouding my vision.

"Because." I heard Edward's voice behind me.

I froze.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I looked at where Edward had been lying on the ground he wasn't there.

"Bella you should know by now that I didn't tell you all my secrets." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Stop doing that!" I screamed

"Why?" I heard from behind me.

I spun around, Edward grabbed both my arms.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

"I hate you!" I screamed.

"Well we're going to have to change that aren't we?"

His face inched closer to mine.

"What the hell are you-" Edward's lips met mine.

I struggled, believe me I did but he was to strong.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I had one chance I moved closer.

"What the hell are you-" My icy lips met hers.

She struggled against my grasp but there was no way I was letting go.

I pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

I looked at her pupils…still white. What the…I was sure that would work.

I moved in to kiss her again.

"Whoa! Please stop rapping my mouth." Light topaz eyes joked back.

I looked at her eyes they were going from white to topaz and then back to white.

"Get out of my face get away, get away!" Her eyes were a misty white.

I felt my self hit the ground again.

"Stupid Cullen, thinking such a foolish thing would bring her out." They flickered back to topaz.

"It did though; your eyes are a light topaz."

"What!" Horror and disgust filled her face.

I took this chance to kiss her again. This time she didn't struggle.

I pulled away to look at Bella.

Her eyes were closed. The opened slowly…

Topaz, pure topaz…

A light wind tussled through the trees.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry!" She looked away. "I can't believe I let her –I mean let me – I mean…"

"It's okay…it's all over now."

"No, I can still here her. She's still there." Bella said clutching her head.

"Well Carlisle can teach you to control her." I smiled.

"Sure, if he wants to…"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to kill your whole family Edward." Bella's voice was tinged with disgust.

"Bella," I took her face in my hands. "That wasn't you."

She pulled away.

"I have to go." She started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to my hotel…"

"You can stay here if you want." I said sheepishly.

"I don't think your family would be too happy with that…"

"Bella, they love you." I said my face falling as she continued to walk away.

"I can't go back there Edward…not yet."

"Okay, I understand. Do you want me to come to the hotel with you?"

"No, I think I want some time alone." She sighed.

"Come back okay…come and visit later."

She nodded.

"Goodbye Edward."

**(Bella's P.OV)**

I deserved to die; I had tried to kill Edward…again.

I opened the door of the hotel suite.

I'm so tired.

_Then sleep, you stupid bitch!_

Thanks…you know I can't.

Alter ego Bella wasn't very happy.

What am I going to do?

I looked around my Hotel room.

It was nice.

Yet…something wasn't quite right.

I walked towards my bed and lay down.

I need therapy.

I sighed at the thought of me trying to explain my problems to a physiatrist; they'd probably commit me straight away.

I got up off my bed.

One thing is obvious here: I can't stay.

I walked to the mirror.

I was quite pretty; I still had my long brown hair and trade mark brown eyes. However I now had china doll skin accompanied by an even complexion and eyelashes that where full and long.

At least now I looked like I belonged with Edward.

_Stupid boy!_

When will you stop?

When will you leave me alone?

_When Edward's dead._

Then I'm going to have to tune you out.

I walked towards my suitcase, ignoring the awful things my other half was screaming inside my head.

I had to leave Edward…and his family to live their lives.

I checked out at the front desk and hailed a cab.

Why was I always running away?

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I walked to the front door.

"EDWARD!" I was met with a disheveled Alice.

"Hello Alice."

"Did you let Bella go back to the Hotel?"

"Ye-"

"DAMN IT!"

"What?" I looked at Alice, her face was a mixture of anguish and anger. "She's not coming back, is she?"

"No Edward, she's not fucking coming back." She punched the door, leaving a very large whole.

"FUCK!" I fell to my knees.

I felt Alice pat my head.

"It's okay Edward. We all know you're stupid."

"Thanks Alice…"

"Well hurry up, you're going to go get her." Alice said making it clear that the topic wasn't up for discussion.

"I don't think she wasn't to be found Alice."  
"So you're going to let that stop you?" Alice glared.

"Alice she doesn't like me like she did back then."

"You mean to tell me that you think that she doesn't love you anymore?"

"Yes, that's what I mean to say."

Alice got down on her knees so that her eyes were level with mine.

"Stupid that's what you are, Edward if she didn't love you, you would be dead right now. Bella is going through a tough time and needs your help." Alice stood up, all anger disappearing from her voice. "What you do from here is your choice, but in passing I'm just going to say, that if you do decide to slap some sense in to your little runaway she'll be at the airport." Alice winked.

**(Bella's P.O.V) **

Ah the airport, my home away from home.

_Stop running away from your past!_

I can't here you!

I wonder what the Cullen's are doing…

I can't believe I let my human self be consumed by that disgusting excuse for an alter ego.

I internally cringed at my past life.

I looked at my ticket…Forks, held such painful memories. I wonder if anyone would recognize me…

The familiar nasally voice sounded over the airport.

_We are now boarding…_

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I ran as if I was running for my life.

Alice said the plane would leave at 2:00, I looked at my watch. 1:50.

_Fuck_.

I'm not going to make it!

Bella please don't get on the plane please.

I ran.

I ran to save Bella.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I walked to my seat.

Well at least this time Newton wouldn't bother me.

I sighed wishing I didn't have to do this.

I glanced at my watch. 1:55 five minutes…

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

Bella I'm coming I checked my watch 1:56…please let the plane leave late.

Bella please never forget that I love you.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I could hear the propellers begin to spin.

Bye Edward, never forget that I love you.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

Yes!

I went to but a ticket. Do I have time to be charming? I looked at my watch 1:59 no time for charm. "Ticket, 2:00 flight, Washington, Now."

"Sir you won't make it they're about to-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING TICKET!"

The terrified employee handed me a ticket.

"You better hurry." She mumbled.

"Thank you." I said in my most charming voice.

I'm coming Bella.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

The plane began to take off.

I'm sorry Edward, but fate hates me…

I closed my eyes and let to the pilots nasally voice fill my ears.

* * *

**Yes I know dreadful, horrible...I think I'll stop here.**

**I was working on an Epilogue but **

**1) I think that you know what happens next...**

**2) Well I don't want to disgrace S.M's amazing work...**

**dies :(**

**just kill me now...**


	18. Epilogue

**I know this is loooooooong over due.**

**I was busy and i had this all done and then all the files were deleted from my computer. I ended up getting a new computer and...well.**

**So now I have finally decided to get back to work over much cryimg over spilled milk...or more accuratly deleated files.**

**So here it is the final chapter.**

**I hope it doesn't dissapoint.**

**

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)**

I closed my eyes and let the pilots nasally voice fill my ears.

"Hello, I am sorry to inform you that this flight will be delayed. There is a mad man lying in front of the tires of the plane-"

_What?_

"We at American Airlines would like to assure you that this in not a regular occurrence, and that security will be dealing with the problem immediately."

I looked out my window in an attempt to see the man. No such luck, from this angle it would be impossible.

"And we're off, the man has been subdued."

"American Airlines, keeping life interesting." A voice said behind me.

"So your stalking me now." I said refusing to turn around.

"Bella, you know I love you-"

"Edward, once upon a time you left me to protect me. At least let me do the same for you." I said, trying not to let my voice waver.

"I don't care, I now understand what you meant all those times, every time I tried to leave, you told me you didn't care, you said that you loved me, and that you didn't care if I was dangerous."

"It's too late now, I can hear her…she's never going to leave." I said still staring strait ahead.

"We'll help you…we'll all help you control it. If it means taking a few punches here and there, I can deal."

"Edward, you don't understand-"

"No Bella you don't understand I love you."

"You may love me, but your family-"

"Told me that I should get my ass over here because you needed my help, offered to help you with the voices, lay in front of a plane, hell even Rosalie was glad to see you."

"Wait…lay in front…that was-"

"Emmet. He offered."

"That's…" I laughed, and had I still been able to cry I would have, I was so confused emotionally, but everything felt right.

"Don't you see Bella, everyone loves you everyone wants you back, when you were dying, before I turned you…If you could have seen everyone…if you could just see how much they cared, Rosalie was helping Carlisle, Emmet was panicking…Jasper was the only one who was reasonably calm, and you could see how hard that was for him. Bella, we all love you."

"That was before-"

"When I went back to the house after you left me in the forest, Alice had seen what you would do, I thought she was going to kill me. She was livid."

"What's going to happen to Emmet?" I asked eyes still set directly in front of me.

"Oh him, he'll be fine. He can fight his way out, and if needed…he has a large sum of money on him." Edward laughed.

"Edward…I don't know if I can do this again, I don't want to get hurt again."

"Bella…I am so sorry and I know that there is nothing that I can do right now to fix what I have done. But I do promise you that I will always love you. And…I was wondering if," I headed the rustling of fabric. "Will you marry me?"

I turned around, Edward was sitting directly behind me, holding an open ring box with a reasonably large diamond ring safely settled in the cushion.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked shocked.

"I don't see why you're so amazed, it's not like this is the first time that I've asked you to marry me."

"Yes but, I tried to kill your family and you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I like you when your feisty." Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Your not in high school anymore, so you can't use that as an excuse."

I laughed.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I smiled.

"So marry me, and make me the happiest vampire on this plane." Edward offered.

"Hmmm, only on the plane?" I pouted.

"Well, throw in a kiss and we'll say happiest creature on the planet, how does that sound?

"I think that sounds perfect." I leant over the back of the chair, and pressed my lips gently to his.

* * *

**So that's the end.**

**I'm working on finishing I'm so Sorry Edward.**

**I don't know how long that will take, I was almost done the story when the files were deleated of my computer...so...that was hurtfull.**

**Also I've just started a new school so, that has taken some time.**

**Thank you to all those who took the time to read and reveiw this story. **

**It was your reveiws that made me decide to write this final chapter, so give your selves a pat on the back!**

**Think of this as an early christmas present!**

**Alright bye**

**-TiE**


End file.
